Keroro Gunsou: Flain and Takara, Long Lost for Nightmare Night
by MoonlightPrincess0021
Summary: Takara Yukimori and her twin sister are having a concert at midnight on Nightmare Night. Keroro and his platoon are about to give danger to her since they weren't invited. Can the Mixels stop the Keroro Platoon from trashing the party? Or will it come to an end? Stay toon! I don't anything else except some of my Oc's.
1. Concert at Midnight

(It was pretty much the day of Halloween. Aka... NIGHTMARE NIGHT! The Cradsters (Krader, Seismo, Shuff) and Flexers (Kraw, Tentro, Balk)were help setting up the decorations a huge stage at downtown Station Square while the Electroids (Telso, Volectro, Zaptor) were setting up the music. Takara (a 19-year old girl with similar hair as Miku Hatsune (but the color is white), a green music note on her forehead, green and silver eyes (Green=Left Eye/Silver=Right Eye), a black tank top, a red short-sleeved jacket, jeans, red sneakers and a Nightmare Moon Hair clip a blackish blue ribbon on it) was sitting on one of the audience chairs, playing on her iPad mini. Flain walks and sits next to her.)

Flain: Hey, Samama.

Takara: (Looks at Flain) Oh, Ko'nichiwa, Flain-San.

Flain: How's my Auron Compadre doing?

Takara: I'm just so excited for Nightmare Night! And I can't wait till my friends and family comes to town.

Flain: So, what's your family like?

Takara: Well, part of my family are CreepyPastas. But, it's okay. They don't hurt me. Nor my friends. ...I don't know. I think you should meet my favorite cousin of all CreepyPastas.

Flain: Oh, Really? Well, when she'll be arriving?

CreepyBloom: (Offscreen) Hi there, Cousin!

Takara and Flain began to see CreepyBloom (which looks like AppleBloom but with no ribbon and all black with some color showing and (almost) similar Fliqpy eyes with no bags and has a heart cutiemark with a Angel ring on top), running towards them.

Takara: CreepyBloom!

CreepyBloom: (jumps on Takara)

Takara and CreepyBloom: (Falls on the floor, laughing)

CreepyBloom: How's my cousin doing?

Takara: I'm doing good. (Looks at Flain) Flain-San, this is my favorite cousin, CreepyBloom.

Flain: Whoa! A Creepypasta earth pony? She kinda looks like AppleBloom. But... Different.

Takara: Well, CreepyBloom is from the Luna Game. She usually scares people sometimes.

Flain: How? (Sees CreepyBloom, looking at him with her creepy smile) Oh...

CreepyBloom: I can also sing a lullaby. But, only in the Luna Games. Do you want me-

Takara: (Glares at CreepyBloom) CreepyBloom...

CreepyBloom: (Raises an eyebrow) What? (Realizes something) Oh. Right. (Looks at Flain) Nevermind.

Flain: Why? What's wrong with your lullaby?

Takara: (Stands up along with CreepyBloom) Let's just say my cousin's lullaby isn't really good. It's pretty much ominous.

Flain: Oh. I see... So, I'll check up on you later, okay?

Takara: Hai.

Flain: Alright. (Walks away and waves) I'll see you at midnight, guys! And it was nice meeting you, CreepyBloom.

CreepyBloom: You, too, Flain.

Takara: (Waves back) I'll see you later, Flain-San!

(Back at Takara's house, Flain walks inside and sees Josie (a 18-year old girl with red hair, blue glasses, a green jacket, jeans and white cat ears with a cat tail) putting some candy in a giant bowl)

Flain: Hey there, Josie.

Josie: (Turns to Flain) Hi, Flain. You came back early.

Flain: Yeah... I guess. And I just met one of Samama's cousins. And she's sorta a Creepypasta... And an earth pony.

Josie: An Creepypasta? Since when did Samama had a Creepypasta in her family?

Flain: Part of her family are Creepypasta.

Josie: Oh.

Flain: Well, I'm gonna go upstairs. I just need to see how Zorch and Vulk are doing.

Josie: Okay. I'm busy with candy anyways. And I hope Nutty doesn't steal them. ...Like every Nightmare Night.

Flain: Haha! Don't worry about it. (Walks upstairs)

Josie: (gets confused) Um... Okay?

(Upstairs, Zorch plays Call of Duty with Takara's brother, Satoshi/Zerere (a 18-year old boy with blue hair, orange eyes, dark red shirt and black shorts) in his bedroom.)

Flain: (Groans) Call of Duty, Zorch? Really?

Zorch: (Turns to Flain) Well, I don't know! (Turns back)

Flain: Well, did you know tonight is Nightmare Night?

Zorch: (Turns to Flain) Of course I knew. Why wouldn't I be?

Flain: Samama and her twin sister are having a Nightmare Nights concert tonight in Station Square at midnight.

Zorch: Well, I don't want to waste my time on Trick-or-Treating on that. (Turns back) I rather be eating candy!

Flain: Um... Okay. Say, Satoshi, are you gonna be at the concert tonight? Your family will be there.

Satoshi: I know. But, I rather listen to the music while I play basketball with my friends there. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen if neither of us came?

Takaro: (Offscreen) That would sound kinda dreadful, little brother.

(Satoshi and Zorch paused their game and looked at Takaro (who looks like Takara but with red and dark grey eyes (Red=Left Eye/Dark Grey=Right Eye), jeans with holes, a bit of a deep voice and a dark red shirt), laying against the wall with her arms crossed.)

Satoshi: How come it sounded kinda dreadful, Devil?

Takaro: Takara has a sensitive heart. A sensitive emotion. You should know that.

Satoshi: Well, I don't.

Zorch: Me either. No way.

Satoshi: I don't think anybody knows.

Takaro: Well, you guys don't know because you don't sense it in her. The only people I know who have sensed it are Takara's Senpai, Giroro, Takara's guardian, Mysterion, Takara's Happy Tree Boyfriend, Lifty. And-

Flain: And me. Samama's similarity partner, Flain.

Takaro: Yes. Of course, Flain. You, too.

Zorch: So, what are you going to do, Devil?

Takaro: I'm gonna make sure that those Stupid Frogs don't mess up the party. Or it will come to an end...

(Meanwhile, In Takara and Takaro's room, the Keroro Platoon (Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu/Kululu, Dororo) were busy with things while their leader, Keroro was on Takara's bed, crossing his arms and getting a frustrating face.)

Keroro: Kero... I can't believe we weren't invited to the Nightmare Nights concert. It makes me sick. And besides, those Mixels are gonna be there. What a bunch of losers...

Giroro: You don't even care less. I'm not gonna be with other toons who watch people sing and dance for the whole concert.

Kururu: No wonder Samama and Devil hate you. Kukuku...

Keroro: (Gets furious) KURURU!

Tamama: I don't hate you, Gunsou-San.

Keroro: (Calms a little) Well, that's fine by me. But, for right now, I want to give our Intern some pain and punishment for what she'd done to us.

Dororo: (Sighs) I'm not gonna do this. I'm not gonna hurt Lady Angel. So, I'm off. (disappears)

Keroro: Whatever! We'll do it without you anyways!

Giroro: So, what's the plan? We're not just gonna trash the concert, are we?

Keroro: I'll think about it, Giroro. (Grows an evil face) Let's just get this show on the road. Kero Kero Kero...

(To be Continued...)


	2. Lock Through the Clock

Meanwhile, in toon town, Flain, Krader and Telso had to go to the Cosplay Express (a Cosplay store which is also a magic spells and potion store) to get costumes for Takara and Takaro. At the counter was Kraw, busy playing Minecraft on his computer.

Flain [Offscreen]: Hey, Kraw.

Kraw: (Notices Flain, Krader and Telso in front of the counter) Flain! Did you, Krader and Teslo came to pick up the costumes for the princesses?

Flain: That's right.

Kraw: Alright. I'll go get it. (Walks into the back)

Krader: [To Flain] Flain-Dono, me so excited for Nightmare Nights concert tonight!

Flain: So am I. [To Teslo] And Teslo, can the Electroids try to guard the party? (Blushes) And the stage?

Telso: Of courZZZZZe! Haven't you forgot we Electroids are part of the police force? Volectro will be in charge of helping Vinyl Scatch with the DJ sZZZZZZystem and Zaptor will be in charge of contacting the other police to guard the placZZZZZe.

Flain: Good Idea, Telso.

Krader: Yeah yeah! Nice plan, Telso!

Telso: (Bows like NiGHTS from "NIGHTS into Dreams" and "NiGHTS Journey into Dreams") Domo Arigato, my fellow Mixels.

Kraw: (comes back with 2 dark blue dresses with a huge black ribbon on the waste, a crescent moon symbol (similar to Princess Luna's cutiemark) on the ribbon, 2 moon white colored crystal necklaces, black stockings, 4 blue ponytail holders that look like really long ribbons, 2 giant crescent moon hair clips (one is white and one is light black), a black warrior helmet (similar helmet to Nightmare Night) and 2 pairs of black boots that go to the ankles) Got the costumes. (Gives them to Flain)

Flain: Thanks, Kraw.

Krader and Teslo: (Smiles happily)

Kraw: You're welcome. Oh! And one more thing, on the back of the costumes where the zippers are usually are gems that allow to have the same wings of Nightmare Moon to appear like they're Angel wings that mostly appears and disappears quickly.

Krader: Gems? Really? Us Cradsters set up stage with almost EVERY diamond we find in rocks.

Kraw: Nice! See you guys at the concert!

Flain, Krader, Teslo: (Leaves the store) See you, Kraw!

Flain: Okay. Who's gonna go to the concert to take these costumes to the princesses? Because I'm going back to their house to get ready to go there.

Krader: No me! Me need to know what song Samama and Devil are playing.

Flain: At their house?

Krader: Yeah. Me usually check schedules on her laptop.

Teslo: No worriesZZZZZ. I got this. (Grabs walky Talky with his tail) Zaptor, I'm gonna need you to come to the Cosplay Express. Now.

Suddenly, a police car (with lights glowing the colors of a Electroid cubit) appears at the Cosplay Express. Out of the car was Zaptor with a blue police badge (similar color to part of a Electroid cubit), a police hat and shady glasses.

Zaptor: I came as soon as I could, Master- Uh, I mean, SERGEANT Telso.

Flain: Whoa.

Krader: That was fast.

Teslo: Zaptor, I need you to take these costumes and give them to the princesses. ASAP.

Zaptor: (takes notes of what Teslo told him to do) (stops taking notes and salutes) Yes Sir, Sergeant Teslo, sir!

Telso: Good. (Gives Zaptor the costumes)

Zaptor: (Puts costumes on the back seat and gets into the car) See you guysZZZZZZ at the concert! (Drives away)

As Zaptor left, Flain, Krader and Teslo looked at each other in questioning.

Krader: So, what now?

The scene shifts to Flain, Teslo and Krader in the guest room. Flain puts on his light-colored dark red scarf while Krader was on the bed, checking the songs that Takara and Takaro were gonna use for the show and Teslo was on the floor, packing some cubits in a huge bag for emergencies.

Krader: Hey, guys! Samama and Devil are choosing song called "Nightmare Night".

Flain: There's a theme about Nightmare Night? I never knew that.

Telso: Seriously?! Only Pega-sisters and Bronies knew that. And For god's sake, I'm not a bronie. (Sighs) Nevermind.

Flain: Krader, are you gonna bring your cubit morpher? You need that for emergencies you know.

Krader: Me no need cubit morpher. Teslo pack a bunch of cubits. They ARE for emergencies, too.

Flain: Hm. Good point. But, I'm still keeping mine. (Continues putting on his scarf)

Telso: I hope we don't missZZZZZZ the concert. What time does it end?

Krader: (looks at schedule) Hm... Midnight tonight.

Flain: Would that include the song?

Krader: (looks again) Yep.

Flain: Whoa. Uh... Freaky?

Teslo: We better not losZZZZZe tonight. Or else something bad might- (hears guest room door slammed closed and a locking noise along with Flain and Krader) ...happen.

Flain: (Turns to the closed door, nervously) Oh, Schnixels! (Finishes putting his scarf and rushes to the door) (Tries to open door, but was suddenly locked) We're locked in!

Krader and Teslo: [Shocked] WHAT?!

Krader: (Punches door once and falls on the floor) GAHH! Damn door!

Teslo: (tries to find keyhole on the door, but there wasn't any) WHAT?! YOURE SZZZZZZERIOUS?!

Flain: (Slams door with his fist) WHO LOCKED THIS DOOR?!

Keroro: [Outside the guest room] Kerokerokerokerokero!

Flain: (?!) Keroro!

Keroro: [Outside the guest room] You Mixel brats are all the same. You think you can just go all mushy on a platoon member like that?

Flain: (eyes glow red) [Angryly] Let us out, you froggy alien freak! Or we'll mix it up a notch!

Keroro: [Outside the guest room] Think again.

Suddenly, the lights turned off which scared Krader. When the lights went on again, the bag of cubits were gone.

Teslo: THE CUBITSZZZZZ! They're gone!

Keroro: [Outside the guest room] Kerokerokero! You'll never get your power items back! NEVER! Kerokerokerokerokero!

As Keroro laughed evilly to the Mixels, his voice was fading away as if he was leaving them behind. Flain's eyes burst into tears and his flame glowed blue, causing him to grow angry.

Flain: KERORO YOU BASTARD!

Krader: (Holds Flain) Calm down, Flain-Dono! It's okay!

Flain: ITS NOT! (Starts to calm down but begins to cry) it's not! I don't want our Auron compadre to get upset! And I don't to miss the concert!

Krader: Neither did me or Teslo.

Teslo: Yeah. I'm sure we'll figure thisZZZZ out.

Flain: How...?

Then, there was huge silence. Krader and Teslo looked at each other in questioning and confusion. As they looked back at Flain, Teslo shrugged of not knowing what to do. Flain looked at the floor and sighed sadly.

Flain: (Upset) It's over...

To Be Continued...


	3. A Blazing Angel to Escape

When we last saw the Mixels, Flain, Krader and Teslo were getting ready to go to the Nightmare Nights concert. Suddenly, the Keroro Platoon locked them in the guest room so they won't make it there. Will they ever get out of here in time?

Flain: (Looking at the readers) [Furious] WE ARE NEVER GOING TO GET OUTTA HERE!

Krader: (Throws a tennis ball at the guests room door which bounced into a small trash can) Yep. It's hopeless.

Teslo: (checks something on the police force website and goes onto a button that says "Private Cop Mail") Flain, Krader, I'm gonna check if the police forcZZZZZZe will help us outta the guesZZZZZZt room.

Flain and Krader: (Looks at Teslo)

Flain: [Puzzled] Why can't you contact them on your Walkie talkie?

Teslo: (holds the Walkie talkie with his tail) The juice jusZZZZZZt died like 15 minutesZZZZZZ ago.

Suddenly, there was a epic silence. Flain's face was all like, "Da Fuq" while Krader kept staring at Teslo.

Krader: Uhh...

Flain: (Looks at alarm clock that says "9:26 PM" and freaks out a bit) (...) (Shakes head and took a quick breath) Never mind that, guys. If the police are coming, do we need other back-ups then that? (Hears loud footsteps from the roof of the house and coming to the guest room window along with Krader and Teslo)

Krader: Footsteps? Wait... Seismo! Shuff!

Then, the window opened slowly. Outside of the window in the guest room was Seismo and Shuff. Seismo had on a yellow leg scarf on his left ankle and Shuff had on a blue head band/scarf.

Teslo: Well, shit. How did we not notice that window?

Flain: How did you know where we are?

Seismo: We sensed Krader-Dono's presence in house.

Shuff: We also found out about frog-bitch's plan. [Excitedly] Plus, we helping Teslo's police force!

Teslo: [Shortly Surprised] Oh sweet!

Krader: Good timing, guys! We need to get to concert! QUICK!

Suddenly, sirens were heard outside the house. Zaptor started to call to Teslo with a megaphone.

Zaptor: [Megaphone voice] Master- Uh! Sergeant Teslo, Volectro and I got your email! We brought the entire police with us, too! (Holds a Hamlogna Sandwich) And I brought my Hamlogna Sandwich because I got hungry on the way here! (BZZZTTT!)

Teslo: Uh... (Looks at Flain and the Cradsters) D-Don't mind him. [Loud voice] Good thinking, Zaptor! NOW GET US OUTTA HERE! We're in the guest room, upstairs!

Zaptor: Got it. (Turns off the mega phone and turns to Balk, Flurr and WizWaz who were wearing police hats and police badges on their chests) [Normal Voice] Officer Balk, Officer Flurr, Officer WizWaz, get in the house and find the sergeant upstairs.

Balk, Flurr and WizWaz: (Salutes) Sir yes sir!

As Zaptor did the orders, Balk started himself to stretch himself into the house, Flurr started to fly into the open window of Satoshi's room and WizWaz blows a smoke bomb with his mouth and disappears into the house. Then, Zaptor turns on his megaphone to call Teslo again.

Zaptor: [Megaphone voice] The officers are in the house now, sarge!

Teslo: Okay then, Zaptor!

As Zaptor turns off the megaphone again, Shuff grabs a Cradster cubit from his backpack and throws it to Krader. As Krader catches the cubit, a red scarf appeared around his huge arm.

Krader: My cubit morpher...

Shuff: You're gonna need it, Krader-Dono.

Seismo: [To Flain] Flain?

Flain: (Turns to Seismo and gets puzzled)

Seismo: (Holds a red Chaos Emerald) You gonna need it. (Throws the emerald to Flain)

Flain: (Catches emerald and looks at it) A chaos emerald? (Looks back) Okay?

Krader: (Rushes to the window) Come on, guys! (Goes through window) We need to save concert!

Flain and Seismo: (Glares at Krader while they blush)

Shuff: (Sweats drops) Uh...

Krader: What? (Realizes something) Oh yeah! Including princesses.

Flain: That's all I needed to hear, too.

As the Cradsters heads to the police after they jumped off the roof, there was knocking at the guest room door. Balk's voice was heard outside of it.

Balk: [Outside of room] Sarge?

Teslo: [Normal Voice] Officer Balk! Thank goodnessZZZZZ you found me. (Turns to Flain) And Flain.

Balk: [Outside of room] Guys, I found the sergeant! Plus, Flain is in here.

Flurr and Wizwaz's voices were a little faded from outside the guest room.

WizWaz: [Outside of room] FINALLY! We found them! For God's sake, my f*cking feet are killing me!

Flurr: [Outside of room] Aw, stop complaining! We got a cop and Mixel to save.

Balk: [Outside of room] GUYS! Less Talking, More Helping! (...) Uh... Where the lock?

Flain and Teslo: (?!) (Groans)

WizWaz: [Outside of room] Oh my god, Balk, didn't you not notice the lock on the doorknob?

Flurr: [Outside of room] I see it, too. But, I don't have any hands to unlock the door.

Balk: [Outside of Room] What lock? (...) Ooohhhhh! There it is.

Flain and Teslo: (Hears door unlock)

Balk: (Opens guest room door) Sergeant Teslo! Flain! Thank goodness you two are alive. (Sees Flain, holding the chaos emerald and smiles) Well, Flain, you're gonna need that emerald of yours.

Flain: (?)

Flurr and WizWaz: (Appears behind Balk) Sergeant Teslo!

Teslo: Well, thank god you guysZZZZZZ found us. But, right now, we need to get to the concert before PrincessZZZZZZ Samama gets hurt! OR WORST!

Balk, Flurr and WizWaz: (Salutes)

Balk: We're on it!

As Flain, Teslo, Balk, Flurr and WizWaz made it outside where the police and the Cradsters are, Zaptor started to hug Teslo tight that he coughed a bit.

Zaptor: SERGEANT TESLO! (BZZZZTT) Thank f*cking god you're safe!

Teslo: [Weak voice] Uh, yeah. Me too. (Face turns blue) And now, can you stopp hugging me like that?!

Zaptor: (Notices Teslo's face and stops hugging him) Oh my... Sorry, Master- F*ck! Sergeant Teslo.

Teslo: (Breaths hardly) [Normal Voice] That's no problem, Zaptor. I'm fine. [To the police officers] Alright, everybody, We need to get to the Nightmare NightsZZZZZZ concert to stop the Keroro Platoon from trashing it!

The Police Officers (except Zaptor): (Salutes) Sir yes sir!

Krader, Seismo and Shuff: Hold it!

Krader: Before we go... (Holds the Cradster cubit while red aura surrounds his body)

Flain: (...) Uh, Krader, what are you- (notices the red chaos emerald glowing bright) (!) The chaos emerald! What's happening to it?

Zaptor: It's glowing!

As the chaos emerald glows bright, the light surrounds Flain's body and he raises to the night sky. Finally, the light of the emerald grew brighter and brighter that made the police officers shield their eyes. 4 seconds later, the light started to fade. The officers saw something that happened to Flain. He slowly lands to the ground (with his feet) and fiery Pegasus wings appeared on his back. And the chaos emerald he was holding was gone.

Teslo: F-Flain? Is that you?

Flain: Huh? (Notices wings) Whoa! Pegasus wings? No way!

Krader: Yes way.

WizWaz: It seems that the chaos emerald gained Flain a lot of fire power. It's like... He's a guardian or something.

Flain: "Guardian"? (...)

Zaptor: GUYS! (BZZZTTTT) Enough with thisZZZZZ whole magic stuff and let's go! It's like 10:06 over here! And the song begins at 11!

Krader, Seismo, Shuff: (!) R-R-Right! (Touches the cubit and transforms into Cradster Max)

Flain: (Flaps his wings and flew a bit) Alright, everyone... Let's stop the Keroro Platoon! ONCE AND FOR ALL!

As the police and the Cradster Max cheered, Flain starts to fly to the concert. Cradster Max followed him and the Police got into their police cars (and Teslo got into Zaptor's police car) and followed him, too. Zaptor picks up the car radio to warn the other officers.

Zaptor: Calling all officersZZZZZ! CODE RED! We've got crazy frog aliens trying to destroy the Nightmare Nights concert! AND THAT SUCKED BALLS! I repeat, we've got crazy frog aliensZZZZZZ trying to destroy the Nightmare Nights Concert! AND THAT! SUCKED! BAAAAAAALLLLLLLLSSSSSSZZZZZZZ! (Turns off the radio)

Teslo: [Annoyed] You just had to say, "That sucked balls", Zaptor.

Zaptor: (Smiles funnily) Yep!

Later at the Nightmare Nights Concert (where everyone was seated and Volectro was still helping Vinyl Scratch with the DJ system), backstage, Takaro (who was wearing the dress that Flain, Krader and Teslo got for her and Takara) was trying to put on his crystal necklace while Takara (who was wearing the dress that Flain, Krader and Teslo got for her and Takaro) was playing on her iPad mini, trying to practice the Nightmare Night theme with a worried look on her face.

Takaro: (Turns to Takara) (...) Oh, c'mon, sister! You're not thinking of Flain, are you? You seem a little down.

Takara: [Worried] Well, yes, Nee-chan. I AM a little down. And I AM worried about Flain-San.

Takaro: (...) (Sighs) Don't worry. (Puts on the necklace) I'm sure they'll be coming.

Keroro: [Offscreen] I don't think so, Devil.

Then, Takara and Takaro saw Keroro (with an evil grin) with Tamama (who gone to jealousy mode) and Giroro (who was holding one of his guns) between him.

Takara and Takaro: Keroro/Bokegaeru!

Takaro: What are you bitches doing here? Didn't I tell you that i'm not invited you and your platoon to the concert this Nightmare Night?!

Keroro: Yes Yes. You have. But, because of that... VENGEANCE WILL BE OURS DERIMASU!

Giroro: (Points his gun at Takara and looks away)

Takara: OH CRAP!

Takaro: SISTER! Bokegaeru, leave her alone! YOU CANT KILL A PRINCESS!

Keroro: Think again. I don't follow the Princess' rules. I've already gotten a platoon and I'm part of the Keron Army. You really need to check about it.

Takaro: (Grits her sharp teeth) Grr...

Takara: (...) (Sheds a tear)

Meanwhile, Flain, Cradster Max and the police were almost to Station square (where the concert was). All of sudden, Flain began to sense that Takara was in danger.

Flain: Guys, The Keroro Platoon have already made it. They're about to kill Takara!

Teslo: [Shocked] Oh crap.

Zaptor: [Worried] NOT THE CONCERT!

Teslo: (Glares at Zaptor)

Zaptor: (Sweat drops) ...AND THE PRINCESSES!

Teslo: (Nods his head)

Cradster Max: We no let that happen! (turns into a rolling boulder to gain more speed)

Back at the concert, Keroro began to laugh and orders Tamama to use the cubits to kill the princesses.

Keroro: Tamama Nitouhei, grab the power items!

Tamama: (Holds the bag of cubits and opens it) (Turns to normal mode as he notices the cubits) [Puzzled] Uh... Gunsou-San?

Keroro and Giroro: (Turns to Tamama) WHAT?! (Notices the cubits in the bag and freaks out) (Sweat drops) (...)

Keroro: Wha...?

Takara: (Gasps quietly)

Takaro: [Under her breath] The cubits.

Keroro: What the fire-truck?! That's the POWER item?!

Giroro: (Chokes Keroro) [Angrily] YOU STOLE A BUNCH OF LAME COLORED CUBES?!

Keroro: [Weak Voice] I-I-I didn't know they were cubes!

Giroro: (Throw Keroro on the floor that almost broke his skull)

Keroro: (Stands up and grows angry) I can't believe we stole of bunch of crappy cubes!

Tamama: (Holds a Infernite/Electroid cubit and shakes it a bit) (Raises an eyebrow) They're not doing anything, Desu. (Sighs sadly) (Hears a loud earthquake coming from the back (that made him drop the cubit) along with Keroro, Giroro, Takara and Takaro)

Giroro: GAHH! (drops his gun from the earthquake) MY F*CKING GUN! GOD!

Keroro: (Crazily looks around) [Speedy Voice] WHO?! WHAT?! HUH?!

Tamama: What happened, Desu?!

Takara and Takaro: (Grins at Keroro, Tamama and Giroro)

Keroro, Giroro and Tamama: (Stares at Takara and Takaro and freaks out) (...) (Steps back a bit)

Keroro: [Normal Voice] [Shakily] Kero...

Takaro: [To Takaro] Looks like we've gotten company, haven't we, Sister...

Takar: Yes. Yes we have.

Keroro: (Grabs a Radio/Walkie talkie) Kururu Sochou! What happened?!

Kururu: [On Radio] There... There was a giant rock monster, rolling like he was part of a rock slide. [Weak Voice] Ku...

Keroro: Rock monster? Impossible! (Hears sirens (coming from the back) along with Tamama, Giroro, Takara and Takaro) (?!)

Teslo: [Offscreen] [Megaphone voice] Keroro Gunsou, you and your platoon are under arrest for breaking into the concert and stealing our cubits!

Zaptor: [Offscreen] [Megaphone voice] AND LOCKING FLAIN, KRADER AND OUR SERGEANT, TESLO INTO THE PRINCESS' GUEST ROOM!

Keroro: "Cubits"? Is that what these are called?

Tamama: ...I think so.

Giroro: WHAT?! You assholes don't know what these cube things are!

Keroro: SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!

Kururu: [On Radio] [Normal Voice] Uh, I think not!

Keroro: [Puzzled] Huh?

Kururu: Because there is an Infernite Mixel, flying towards you guys!

Keroro: Eh?! Mixels can't fly!

Suddenly, part of the ceiling (backstage) fell on Tamama (and burned him a little because there was heat on it) which freaked out Keroro and Giroro.

Keroro: T-T-TAMAMA NITOUHEI!

Tamama: AAAHHHHH! It's burning my face, Desu!

Giroro: (Gets hit in the face with a fire ball that appeared out of nowhere) (Falls on the floor, covering this face with his left hand) OW! GOD DAMMIT!

Keroro: G-G-GIRORO GOCHOU!

Flain: [Offscreen] HEY, KERORO!

Keroro: Huh? (Sees Flain, flying down to the rubble of the ceil with his fiery wings along with Takara and Takaro) (?!) (Freaks out) OH SHIT!

Takara: (Gasps as she notices Flain's fiery wings)

Takaro: Whoa. How did Flain...?

Flain: (Looks at Takara, gracefully and blushes)

Takara: (Blushes) F... Flain-San?

Flain: (Walks towards Takara) Yes, my Auron Compadre. It's me. (Smiles)

Takara: (Smiles weakly, stops blushing and hugs Flain)

Flain: (Stops blushing, hugs back, and sheds a tear) I knew you were worried about me...

Takara: (Cries softly)

Flain: It's okay... I'm here.

Takara and Flain: (Stops hugging each other)

Flain: [To Keroro] Keroro, your terror to ruin the concert is over!

Giroro: (Points at Flain) [Furious] DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Flain: (Shoots a fire ball at Giroro's face, making him scream in pain and covers his face with both hands) [To Giroro] You're pathetic, Corporal. Time to end this...

Takara and Takaro: (Gasps quietly)

Suddenly, Flain's head flame started to glow bright. He began to close his eyes and starts to make a giant fire ball with his hands.

Flain: In the name the Infernites and the Guardians of Aura, I thou punish Keroro and his platoon... (Opens eye which glowed white) FOR HURTING THE ONES I LOVE! (Changes fire ball color to aura blue)

Keroro: No! DONT!

Flain: (Holds fire ball up to the air) AND FOR TRYING TO RUIN OUR BIG DAY! ON NIGHTMARE NIGHT! (Shoots fire ball at Keroro)

Keroro: (Tears burst out of his eyes as the fire ball goes towards him) KEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOO!

Suddenly, a huge explosion appeared. Teslo, Cradster Max, Zaptor the other police officers saw the explosion and freaks out and get shocked at the same time.

Teslo, Zaptor and Cradster Max: [Worried] FLAIN!

Teslo, Zaptor and the officers ran into the back room to check if Flain and princesses were okay. Zaptor had to kick the door and everything in the room was strange. Even the lights were off because the lightbulb broke after the explosion.

Zaptor: STATION SQUARE (BZZZZZTTTT) POLICE FORCE! What happened here?

As Teslo uses the tip of his tail as a flashlight, he, Zaptor and the whole police force were puzzled of what they saw in the back room. The room was not messy (but there was still the rubble of the ceiling), Takara, Takaro and Flain (who's flaming head glowed normal) were fine (and were on the floor), Flain's fiery wings were gone and the red chaos emerald was right on his right hand.

Teslo: Everything's fine. But, where is- (notices Keroro's living burnt body, shaking in fear and pain on the floor) There he is!

Flurr: (Point his flashlight (that he was holding in his mouth) at Tamama's injured body (which was still covered by the rubble of the ceiling) and Giroro's body on the floor, still covering his face) Sergeant Teslo, I found the other platoon members!

Teslo: Good job, Officer Flurr!

Zaptor: We got the yellow one, too. But, where's the blue ninja one?

Takaro: [Offscreen] Don't mind Dororo.

The police force saw Takaro, helping Takara to get up.

Takaro: [To Teslo] He didn't help the Keroro Platoon anyway.

Takara: Ugh... Nee-chan? What happened? (Sees a small light and notices Flain on the floor) [Worried/Nervous] OH NO! (Runs towards Flain and bent her knees on the floor) Flain-San? (Shakes Flain's body) Flain-San!

Flain: (Groans)

Takara: (Gasps quietly and sighs) Thank goodness he's still alive. But, Where's his wings? (Notices the chaos emerald on his hand) A chaos emerald? So, that's what made Flain-San have Pegasus wings!

Flain: (Opens eyes (which were not glowing anymore) and looks at Takara) (Gets up bit and smiles a bit) ...Princess...

Takara: (Hugs Flain which made his blush) Oh, Flain-San!

Flain: (...) (Hugs back slowly and sheds a tear) I'm so glad you're alright, my Auron compadre.

Takara: Me too!

Flain and Takara: (Stoping hugging each other)

Takara: [Happily] I can't believe you had fire-style pegusus wings! All because of that chaos emerald you were holding. (Points to the red chaos emerald on his right hand)

Flain: (Looks at the emerald) Whoa! The chaos emerald! I thought I lost this.

Takaro: You didn't. You must have a fiery connection between the chaos emerald and you, Flain. It went into your body to gain more power. All because you always cared about my sister.

Flain: (Looks at me, smiling and starts to blush)

Takara: I'm so happy you came to the concert to you for saving me! (Kisses Flain on the lips)

As Takara kept kissing Flain on the lips, the police force were surprised to see it. Then, the Cradsters (who are not maxed anymore) came into the room.

Krader: So, what we miss?

Seismo and Shuff: (Notices Takara kissing Flain on the lips and their jaws dropped which made Seismo blush red)

Shuff: Uhh...

Seismo: Krader-Dono?

Krader: Yeah? (Notices Takara kissing Flain) (!) Whoa.

After Takara stopped kissing Flain, she and Flain saw half of the police force snickering and the other half mouth-wide open (except Teslo and Zaptor). Including the Cradsters

Flain: [Jealous] H-H-HEY!

The police force stopped snickering and started to closed their mouths and were sorta nervous because they didn't want Flain to hurt them. And the Cradsters had to back away a bit.

Flain and Takara: (Glares at the police force except Teslo and Zaptor)

Takara: Are they ALWAYS like this?

Teslo: Well...

Zaptor: [Puzzled] Yes?

Teslo: (Slaps Zaptor's face)

Zaptor: Ow! F*CK!

Teslo: What he's trying to say is, "sometimes".

Takara and Flain: (...)

As they kept talking, Takaro screamed offscreen.

Takaro: [Offscreen] HOLY F*CKING HELL!

Takara and Flain: (Turns to Takaro, who was freaking out)

Takara: What's wrong, Nee-chan?

Takaro: It's 10:57 PM! The concert will start in 3 Minutes!

Takara: [Shocked] WHAT?! [Nervous] OH CRAP! I totally forgot about the concert! (Groans)

Teslo: Don't worry, princesses! The Police Force and I will let the audiencZZZZZZZe know the time of the show will change.

Takara: Good idea!

Takaro: Okay. Tell them that the concert will begin at 11:05 PM.

Zaptor: (writes down Takaro's orders on his notepad) (stops writing on notepad and Salutes) You got it, Princess!

As Zaptor and the Police Force left the room (and carrying Keroro, Tamama and Giroro's bodies), the Cradster don't know what to do.

Krader, Seismo and Shuff: HEY! What about us?

Takaro: Now now, Cradsters. Just go and wait for the show to start.

Krader, Seismo and Shuff: (Smiles and salutes) Yes sir, Princess Takaro, sir! (Runs outside)

Teslo: Okay, guysZZZZZZ. The police force and I will be waiting. (Walks outside)

Flain: (Looks at Takara and Takaro) I have to leave now. (Walks outside) I'll be waiting for the concert to start. Hope you girls do good out there!

Takara and Takaro: We will! (Smiles)

As Flain left the room, Takara and Takaro had to get ready for the concert.

Takaro: Alright, sister. Let the rad fun begin!

Takara and Takaro: (High fives each other) YEAH!

To be continued to the final chapter...


	4. The Night has Just Begun

7 Minutes later (till the concert starts), On the stage, back of the curtain, Takara and Takaro gets super excited about their performance on stage. As they wait, Volectro appears behind the curtain to let them know about the music.

Volectro: Princess Samama, Princess Devil, the music will be sZZZZZZtarting after your done talking to the audience. We've got one minute till it startsZZZZZZ.

Takaro: We know. Let us know when it's time.

Takara: (Nods)

Volectro: (Salutes) Yes sir! Uh, ma'am. (Shakes head) Nevermind. (Walks away)

Takara and Takaro: (Smiles at each other)

A minute later, the curtain began to open. Takara and Takaro walked towards the microphones that was almost to the edge of the stage.

CreepyBloom: [Offscreen in the audience] Guys, Those are my cousins!

Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack: [Offscreen in the audience] Shh...

CreepyBloom: [Offscreen in the audience] Oops.. [Quietly] Sorry...

Takaro: (Clears throat) [Princess Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice] Greetings, toons of Station Square and Toon Town! We, the rulers of the Crystal Empire and Guardians of Pekopon, are here to thank you all for coming to our Nightmare Nights celebration concert for the tale of Nightmare Moon. Starring me!

Audience: (Cheering, Clapping and whistles)

Takara: And me! And we would like to thank Teslo and his police force for helping out, too.

Audience: (Cheering, Clapping and whistles)

Takara: And now, with reproductions out of the way.

Takara and Takaro: [Princess Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice] LET THE RAD FUN BEGIN!

Audience: (Cheering, Clapping and whistles)

Seismo: [In the audience] Rad fun! Rad fun!

Flain: (Turns to Vulk and Zorch who were next to him in the audience) I thought Seismo would say that.

Vulk: (Shakes a little while holding his Fluttershy plush) I'm scared. And why is the DJ here? I thought they wasn't any singing or something else.

Zorch (who was wearing his vampire costume): (Gobbles up some candy (from his plastic bag) in his mouth) [Muffled voice] Who cares?! Candy is more important to me then that!

Vulk: (Stops shaking) You could have at least kept your mouth closed while you eat that candy, Zorch.

Flain: Meh, don't mind him, Vulk. Just let him do his thing. (Blushes) And not try to embarrass the princesses.

Vulk: (Ears droop) Um... Yes, Master Flain.

After the princesses stopped talking and everyone was done cheering, the music had to begin with a short piano-like tune. After that, a upbeat tune was heard. Suddenly, Alicorn wings appeared on their backs that made everyone (who were at the concert) say "Ooh" slowly or have gasped. Takaro's wings looked like Nightmare Moon's wings and Takara's wings looked like Princess Luna's wings. That's when it was time for the to sing...

Takara and Takaro: [Normal Voice] YEAH! Whatcha know about Nightmare Night, son?!

Takara: Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts; No reason to scream

Your favorite Princess is back; She's walkin' up on the scene

She has been stuck on the moon, but that's no reason to fret

She's not a Nightmare no more, so buckle down and get set

She's comin'; Gracin' her subjects. She ain't leavin' no choice

She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice

So cover all of your fears and stowe away all your fright

The Lunar Princess is back; to bring the Nightmares Tonight

Takaro: (Appears behind CreepyBloom, Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack) She's living in the past

So you won't last

Without the proper care

(Starts to fly)

With a royal farewell

And an animate spell

You won't have long to prepare

As the beat continues after Takaro flies back on stage, Slumbo, Flurr and Lunk turns on a fog machine, behind the curtain, which made the stage floor get covered in fog. Then, Takara and Takaro started to fly while they hold the microphones. Then, they began to sing again.

Takara: Now little fillies, this is Nightmare Night

Your ruler Nightmare Moon is back to come and fill you with fright

So Hurry

Now get your goodies and fill up all your bags

And go and leave a candy offering for that big ol' hag

Get runnin'

And pray above that she's not coming back

To come and take away your soul and eat you up for a snack

So run away and go hide; just keep your head out of sight

The darkness is rising again cause this is Nightmare Night

Takaro: She's living in the past

So you won't last

Without the proper care

With a royal farewell

And an animate spell

You won't have long to prepare

As the beat continues, the big finale will begin start.

Takara: (Stops singing) And now, for what you've all been waiting for, [Princess Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice] BEHOLD! THE SHINING LIGHT IN THE NAME OF NIGHTMARE MOON!

The audience began to gasp and Takaro flies to cover the moon. Then, when the song was about to end, Takaro spread her Nightmare Moon wings and starts to glow white. Suddenly, The reflection of the moon made Takaro create beautiful lights (like a disco ball) and the song started to end. And as it was done, a clock bell started to ding and ding really loud and everyone at the concert started to cheer and clap really loud. Some were whistling, too. As Takaro came back on stage, she and Takara bowed like NiGHTS from NiGHTS into Dreams and NiGHTS Journey of Dreams.

Takaro: Thank you all for a wonderful Nightmare Night we had tonight.

Takara: [Normal Voice] Indeed. We hope you all enjoyed the show.

Takara and Takaro: [Princess Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice] AND HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!

As Takara and Takaro walks off stage, the audience and the Police Force started clap and cheer.

Takara and Takaro: (Looks at each other and high fives each other) [Normal Voice] WE DID IT!

After they gave each other high fives, Flain and Vulk came to congratulate them.

Flain: Nice singing, guys.

Takara: (Blushes) (Giggles shyly)

Takaro: Thanks, Flain.

Vulk: Oh my god! You guys are AWESOME singers! [Under his breath] And I'm not sure of the voice changing. [Not Under his Breath] But still!

Takara: (Stops blushing) You know, speaking of "awesome", where's Zorch-San?

Flain: Trust me. You do NOT want to know.

Zorch (who was stuffed from eating too much candy while sitting with some of the audience): (Groans) [Normal voice] I think I'm gonna throw up. Why did I eat so much candy...? (Vomits Offscreen)

Flain and Vulk: (...)

Takaro: Uhh... (Shakes head) Whatever.

Takara: (Hugs Flain) I'm so glad you came to the concert, Flain-San!

Flain: (...) (Smiles) Me too.

CreepyBloom: [Offscreen] Cousin!

Takara: (Notices CreepyBloom and Slenderman walking towards them) Oh! (Stops hugging Flain) CreepyBloom!

CreepyBloom: That was great, Takara! You and Devil were great singers! You guys even used your Canterlot Voice!

Slenderman: Now Now, Sweetie. Don't get too hyper.

CreepyBloom: Dad!

Slenderman: (Sighs) Anyways, (Holds a bouquet of blue roses with bits of blood on them) Your cousin and I wanted to give you and your sister this.

Takara: Uh... Domo Arigato, Uncle Slenderman.

Takaro: I'll hold those. (Holds the flowers and puts them in the back room that she and Takara were in)

Slenderman: (...?) Okay? (Looks at his watch) Whoa! Look at the time. We'll meet you back at the house, Takara. (Walks away)

CreepyBloom: Oh yeah! See ya later, Cousin! (Walks away)

Takara: Well, that was amazing. I finally get to sing with my sister on Nightmare Night and the Keroro Platoon didn't try to kill me!

Takaro: Well, thank god. Where are they? (Cracks knuckles) I want to beat the up so hard.

Flain: No worries. Teslo got that taken care of.

The scene shifts to Zaptor putting Keroro, Tamama, Kururu and Giroro in the back of his police car while pointing his gun at Keroro.

Zaptor: The 4 of you are going to jail for a LONG time.

Keroro: Kero... I don't wanna die.

Then, the scene shifts back to Takara, Takaro, Flain and Vulk.

Takara: I still have one question to tell you, Flain-San.

Flain: Really? What is it?

Takara: Where were you?

Flain: Huh?

Takara: You we're suppose to be here like a few minutes ago.

Flain: Oh! Right. The Keroro Platoon locked me in the guest room with Krader and Teslo. They even stole our cubits. But, not the Cradster one.

Vulk: (Sweat Drops) Thank god he doesn't know what they are.

Takaro: We figured that out, too. Takara, I'll be seeing you at home. (Walks away)

Vulk: H-HEY! (Follows Takaro) Wait for me!

Takara and Flain: (Looks at each other and hugs each other)

Takara: I love you, Flain-San. Thank you for saving me from Keroro.

Flain: You're welcome. And I love you, too.

THE END


End file.
